Do XX To Me Side Story : Merry Christmas
by Kyuminjoong
Summary: Hanya sebuah tulisan singkat hasil kegilaan author tak bertanggung jawab yang belum nge-update ff'a setelah sekian lama,, padahal reader'a udah nungguin lama,, jeongmal mianhae,, T-T Ini WonKyuHaeChangBum mau ngucapin merry christmas buat kalian #apa deh


**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

Kyuhyun, Kibum, Changmin, Donghae, Siwon berjajar dengan rapi dan tersenyum lebar ke arah kalian dengan wajah cerah.

All : "_Annyeonghaseyo yeoreobeun_~" *bow*

Donghae : "Apa kalian merindukan kami?" *tersenyum dengan wajah nan menggoda iman*

Siwon : "Aku tahu kalian ingin segera membaca kelanjutan cerita tentang kami."

Kibum : "Tapi penulis bodoh bernama Kyuminjoong itu bilang dia kehilangan semangat untuk menulis."

Changmin : "_Eum_. Gara-gara itu kalian jadi harus menunggu lama untuk melihat (sebenarnya membaca) aksi kami lagi."

Kyuhyun : "Untuk yang benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi, mungkin kalian bisa membaca komik aslinya saja."

Changmin : "Tapi itu tidak akan sama."

Kyuhyun : "Ah, iya juga. Karena si bodoh itu sudah mengubah ceritanya."

Siwon : "Dia bilang, dia merasa bersalah karena belum juga bisa melanjutkan cerita ini untuk kalian. Dan karena itu dia memutuskan membuat sebuah cerita sampingan alias _side story_."

Changmin : "Bukan begitu, alasan sebenarnya dia membuat _side story_ ini karena sebentar lagi natal dan dia benar-benar ingin membuat cerita untuk merayakannya."

Donghae : "Tapi dia tidak merayakan natal."

Changmin : "Maksudku, untuk ikut memeriahkannya."

Kibum : "Kalau begitu mana ceritanya?"

Changmin : *memeriksa tasnya, kemudian memandangi teman-temannya dengan wajah polos sambil menggaruk lehernya* "Err...sepertinya aku lupa membawa naskah ceritanya."

WonKyuHaeBum : "_PABO_!"

Changmin : *cemberut*

Kyuhyun : "Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Kibum : "Ceritanya tentang natal, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita membuat pesta natal?"

Donghae : "Ide bagus, aku sudah menyiapkan pohon natalnya." *mengeluarkan sebuah pohon natal dengan tinggi sekitar setengah meter*

Siwon : "Kenapa kecil sekali?"

Donghae : "Yang penting _kan_ ada."

Kibum : "_Arasseo_. Kalau begitu ayo kita hias pohon ini."

All : *mengangguk dan mulai mencari barang untuk menghias pohon natal*

Kyuhyun : "Hei, Kibum. Seseorang bertanya apa akhirnya kau akan bersama Changmin atau Donghae. Apa kau bersedia menjawabnya?" *sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan gaya detektif yang sedang menyelidiki kasus penting*

Kibum : *mengangkat bahunya* "Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak tahu. Semua tergantung dari isi otak si penulis bodoh yang aneh itu. Sejauh ini aku masih terjebak dengan rasa sukaku pada Siwonie. Tapi..."

Donghae : *tiba-tiba muncul di antara Kyuhyun dan Kibum* "Ada tapinya?"

Kibum : *berbisik* "Sebenarnya ini rahasia. Dia bilang, dia akan memunculkan satu tokoh baru lagi supaya semua tokoh di dalam cerita ini punya pasangan. Jadi kalian tidak usah khawatir, tidak akan ada yang kesepian di dalam cerita ini."

Siwon : *juga muncul tiba-tiba di antara ketiga orang tadi* "Apa itu artinya cerita ini akan berakhir bahagia untuk semuanya?"

Kibum : *mengangguk polos* "_Eum_. _Eh_? Lagi-lagi aku membocorkan rahasianya."

Siwon : *menatap Kyuhyun* "Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya para pembaca sudah mulai kesal karena kita tidak juga pacaran."

Kyuhyun : *pasang tampang datar* "Kata siapa? Bukannya kita sudah pacaran mulai dari chapter 3?"

Siwon : *matanya membulat* "Benarkah?" *buru-buru baca naskah cerita sejauh ini*

.

Naskah : _"Aku akan berusaha untuk mengerti apa itu cinta. Karena itu..."_

_Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Siwon hingga kini wajah mereka benar-benar dekat._

_"Misi nomor lima, jadilah **kekasihku**!"_

_Ya, untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun membuat Siwon hampir terkena serangan jantung. "MWO?! Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak mau!" Siwon tentu saja menolak dengan tegas._

_Kyuhyun memasukan tangannya ke dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Kopian dari seluruh isi buku catatan Siwon. "Jangan lupa, aku punya buku catatanmu."_

_Siwon kalah telak. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun berhasil membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata. Kyuhyun tersenyum._

_"**Diam berarti setuju**. Pertama-tama, pulanglah bersamaku besok. Mohon bantuanmu, Siwon-ssi." Dan dia pun pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang mengerang kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya._

_._

Siwon : "_Eoh_? Benar! Meskipun aku kelihatannya terpaksa, tapi secara tidak langsung kita sudah pacaran."

Donghae : *menatap Kyuhyun* "Mereka juga bilang kau itu plin-plan. Sebenarnya siapa yang kau sukai?"

Kyuhyun : *pasang tampang super polos* "_Nado mollayo_. Bukankah aku ini gadis polos yang belum mengerti tentang cinta?"

SiHae : *mimisan*

Kibum : *cubit pipi Kyuhyun sampe melar* "Berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu sebelum mereka berdua mati kehabisan darah."

Changmin : *tiba-tiba teriak* "Sudah jadi!"

WonKyuHaeBum : "Apanya?"

Changmin : "Pohon natalnya." *sambil nyengir polos kaya bocah TK*

WonKyuHaeBum : *ngelirik pohon natal di belakang Changmin, dan kemudian melotot* "Hya! Changminie! Apa yang kau lakukan pada pohon natal kita?"

Changmin : *tutup kuping* "Menghiasnya." *jawabnya masih pake tampang polos*

Kyuhyun : "Dengan menggantung berbagai macam makanan disana? Mana ada orang yang **menghias pohon natal dengan roti dan sekantung keripik kentang**?"

Changmin : "Aku pikir santa mungkin kelaparan karena semalaman membagi-bagikan hadiah, jadi aku menyiapkan pohon natal spesial ini untuknya." *tuh muka masih aja dibikin sepolos mungkin*

WonKyuHaeBum : *nelen ludah* 'Ugh. Alasan yang aneh...tapi dengan wajah sepolos itu...'

Kyuhyun : *berjalan mendekati Changmin dan menepuk bahunya* "Changminie, sebaiknya kau berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu sebelum posisimu berubah jadi uke dan cerita ini berubah jadi shounen-ai." *tersenyum mengerikan*

Yang lain : *geleng-geleng kepala*

Siwon : "Menghias pohon natal sudah selesai—meskipun dengan bentuk yang sangat aneh karena makanan menggantung disana-sini—, jadi sekarang kami harus berpamitan."

Kibum : "Berdoalah supaya penulis malas itu segera melanjutkan cerita ini sebelum liburan tiba."

Changmin : "_Eum_. Karena kalau sudah liburan, biasanya otaknya akan bertambah kosong."

Donghae : "Dia tidak akan bisa memikirkan apapun untuk cerita-ceritanya."

Siwon : "Kenapa semakin lama dia semakin terdengar menyebalkan, ya?"

Kyuhyun : "Aku tahu kalian sangat ingin memukul kepala penulis bodoh itu supaya otaknya bekerja dengan lebih baik. Mungkin aku akan mewakili kalian melakukannya."

Kyuminjoong : *tiba-tiba nongol* "Kalau Kyuhyun yang melakukannya, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kau boleh memukulku, dengan satu syarat. Hanya boleh menggunakan bibirmu yang seksi itu. Huaahahaha~" *ketawa ala-ala pemimpin penjahat*

Siwon : *pasang tampang ngeri* "Dia sudah gila."

Donghae : *pasang tampang bingung* "Darimana dia muncul?"

Kyuhyun : *melotot* "_Hya_, penulis gila! Disini aku perempuan!"

Kyuminjoong : "Ah, benar juga. Kalau begitu, Donghae _Oppa_, kau boleh menggantikannya untuk 'memukulku' dengan bibirmu yang kelewat tipis itu." *berjalan mendekati Donghae dengan senyuman mengerikan di wajah*

Donghae : *mundur pelan-pelan dengan wajah ketakutan* "Tunggu!" *tiba-tiba ngeluarin poster Kim Hyun Joong, ga tau dapet dari mana* "Kau lupa dengan _namja_ ini? Kau bilang kau mencintainya, kau bilang dia suamimu, apa jadinya kalau suamimu tahu kau mencium _namja_ lain?"

Kyuminjoong : "Ah, benar juga." *rebut posternya dari tangan Donghae* _Mianhaeyo, yeobo_. Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu lagi. Kecuali kalau Kyuhyun (yang _namja_ tentu saja) menggodaku." *cium posternya dikit* "Sampai jumpa semuanya~" *lambai-lambai terus menghilang entah kemana*

All : *hening* *lalu geleng-geleng kepala*

Donghae : "Tolong bersabar sedikit lagi, aku akan memaksa penulis gila yang barusan lewat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini secepatnya."

Siwon : "Kau yakin bisa memaksanya?"

Donghae : "Diusahakan."

Siwon : "Dia memang menyeramkan."

Yang laen : *ngangguk-ngangguk*

All : "Sampai jumpa semua~ Doakan kami selamat dari terkaman penulis gila tadi. Dan selamat natal bagi yang merayakan~ MERRY CHRISTMAS~ "

**THE END**

_I know_. Ini bahkan tidak layak disebut _fanfiction_ (LOL)

Hanya saja, otak saya terasa semakin tumpul dan saya bahkan sudah kehilangan 70% semangat untuk menulis _fanfic_. Anggap saja benda(?) ini sebagai pancingan agar saya kembali bersemangat untuk menulis _fanfic_. (-u-)/


End file.
